Soul Calibur II: Renaissance
by ana0119
Summary: [restarted 10.2007] SCII AUish Four years after the Soul Blades vanished into the Void, Nightmare reappears and the shards begin to glow with an evil light. The warriors are slowly gathered by destiny.
1. Stage 1 Darkside Revival

Opening note: We start with a recap. If you're not interested in (a mostly accurate) history of Siegfried, skip to the second section.

-

-

Soul Calibur II: Renaissance  
_Once again, they take up their swords…_  
_by distant stars_

Stage 1: Darkside Revival

The Void was beyond human understanding – an existence beyond time, and beyond the world. Sealed within it, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur were lost to time, the world and any soul who might desire to use the two mystical weapons. But when the two Soul blades were sealed away, another being was sealed with them.

Nightmare. Siegfried Schtauffen.

Drifting in the Void and cut off from everything, Siegfried dreamed of the past, in reverse.

He saw the battle that had led to his imprisonment. The slim Chinese swordswoman and her flashing, pure light blade. The monk, with his haunted eyes and inner strength. (They were heroes, weren't they? Like the ones in the stories he'd loved as a child.) Further and further back the memories went. Ivy, giving her weapon life. Astaroth, Lizardman, looking in contempt at the cult that planned to overthrow him. (He had used and manipulated them to his own ends without a second thought.)

It had been three years, hadn't it? And all through that time, he remembered harvesting lives for the cursed blade, slaughtering without mercy, seeking out strong souls, being sought out by warriors who desired Soul Edge's power. Everything had become blurred, in a mad search for power that had become the goal itself. (He had done those things. He had killed so many people.)

But that had only been the means to end. His goal, his purpose had been…

Father. Siegfried remembered a certainty as he held Soul Edge in his grasp. With more power, he could resurrect his father. If he had more power, more souls to add to the demon blade… (Why had he believed that? It was a hopeless, forlorn wish, a mad dream. It wasn't worth all that he had done. Why? Why?)

Yes, he had been certain that the power that had coursed through him as he grasped Soul Edge could do anything. It was his; he had faced a burning demon and triumphed. He had fought against others seeking Soul Edge. He had followed every lead, continued past so many dead ends. (He had betrayed his lord and employer. How could he call himself a knight?)

It had been for revenge, to avenge his father and destroy the murderer. Father, who had been killed…

_Alone in the dark forest, shaking in denial. No, no. It wasn't true. It wasn't possible. Father!_

Father, who had been killed…

_The members of Schwartzwind cheered wildly around him as he held the commander's severed head up for display. They had triumphed! Against these pathetic cowards, these deserters, they had triumphed. Siegfried smiled wildly, adrenaline in his veins, together with the strange sense of power that came with determining someone's life. _

killed… 

_Above, the clouds parted slowly, letting the moons pale light fall over the corpses and the victors. The shadows had served them well. As he lowered his arm, Siegfried let his gaze slide to the head clutched in his hand. He had not seen his enemy's face before, in the darkness, but now he could see-_

_With a choked scream, he threw the man's severed head away from him, but the familiar features were lodged in his mind. Even distorted by pain and death, he recognized that face, the one that had smiled at him so often._

_Father! Father!_

Father, who had been killed by him.

Siegfried screamed in denial, shoving himself away from the memory. (In some small, lost corner of his mind, he realized, he had no body, no voice. None of this was physical, real. Inside the Void, his consciousness had retreated inward.)

_No! NO!_

Even without form, he struggled desperately. He had tried to run away from that memory for four long years, but now the image was locked in his mind. He had to get away-

The barrier between the world and the Void wavered under his struggles, and a new gate opened. In a flash of light, another tear in reality appeared in the ruins of Ostrheinsburg Castle. Slowly, a single form materialized and tumbled to the ground. 

For a moment, all Siegfried could was lay there, the stones beneath him cool and damp against his cheek, bare chest and arms. Shivering, he screwed his eyes shut, but the memories wouldn't go away. Blood, death, destruction, and Father, _Father… _

A ragged sob wrecked his body; slowly, bitter tears leaked from between his eyelids.

It seemed like an eternity passed before Siegfried could think again. The horror and guilt had dulled to a steady, gnawing pain, and he was able to notice his surroundings and situation for the first time. He hurt, physically, from numerous wounds – long shallow cuts across his chest and sides, a deeper stab wound in one shoulder and numerous bruises, perhaps even a few broken ribs.

_That's right, it's from the battle with them, those two heroes…_

But he'd been cast into the Void. How had he returned? And… where was Soul Edge?

The overwhelming, warping presence of the demonic blade was gone from his mind, for the first in years. And… turning his head to one side, Siegfried flexed his right hand. It was a human hand, not a demon's claw. His armor was gone too.

_I have to get up,_ the most practical part of his mind reminded him. _The bleeding's almost stopped, but I lost blood. I'm cold, I'm wounded. I need to find help…_

_Why?_ another interjected.

Why indeed? He had killed Father. He had slaughtered so many people. Wouldn't it be better if he simply… disappeared?

Siegfried let his eyes drift shut. He was so cold now, so tired. Just before falling into darkness, he thought faintly, _Father, forgive me…_

-  
(end of recap)  
-

Consciousness returned to Siegfried slowly, and he embraced it only reluctantly. Without opening his eyes, he knew he was not where he had fallen unconscious. The knight could feel stone against his back, his face to the sky, but there was a thick cloth between him and the ground, and another blanket covering him. Bandages fit tightly against his chest and abdomen, across his wounds.

Someone had found and helped him. 

As Siegfried opened his eyes, a cultured voice hailed him calmly, "Ah, you're awake. I was beginning to wonder if your wounds were not more serious than I had thought." Turning his head toward the voice, the knight regarded the speaker. It was an older man, with short blonde hair and an easy, confident smirk. He was dressed for travel, crouching near a small fire. A rapier lay beside him.

"You have been sleeping for almost two days now. Needless to say, getting any sort of assistance out here would be nay impossible," the man added, turning away from the fire to face Siegfried. "Your wounds are from a blade, and a masterfully wielded one at that. I must say, I am curious to know how you obtained them, and in the middle of an abandoned castle no less."

The man's smile was cold and calculating, but it lacked any fear or even real caution. He had the upper hand and knew it. Keeping his eyes on the stranger, Siegfried sat up slowly.

"I was defeated in battle," he said shortly, "and left for dead." 

Cold blue eyes flashing, the strange man leaned closer a little. "By whom? For what reason?" he asked, his voice lined in demand.

"A young couple from the East. Their reasons were personal," Siegfried said.

At his words, the sharp edge in the other man's expression faded and he drew back. "I see," he remarked, "you are unwilling to divulge more. Personal matters can be complicated, and personal grudges can run deep. I myself am here looking into a personal matter, but it would seem there is little of interest left here after all…"

He trailed off, some of the odd, almost manic light returning to his eyes. A shiver crawled up Siegfried's spine; that look was familiar. But the stranger shook himself free and offered Siegfried a calculated smile. "Where are my manners? I am Raphael. And you are, monsieur?"

The knight paused for a moment, his own name slow to come to his tongue. "Siegfried," he finally replied, "Siegfried Schtauffen."

A heavy silence settled between the two men as both of them quickly became lost in their own thoughts. Fortunately, Raphael spoke up quickly, turning to rummage in a pack that lay near him. "Now that you are awake, you should eat - something mild and light, after going without so long." Pulling out a small loaf of bread, he handed it to Siegfried.

The knight regarded the meal for a moment before glancing at Raphael. "And you?" he asked.

"I have already eaten for the night," he explained, smirking wryly. "Now, eat. Doctor's orders."

Taking a small bite, Siegfried let his eyes linger on the other man. "You are a doctor?" he asked, swallowing and biting again. He was hungry, he realized. 

For a moment, Raphael seemed uncertain. "Not exactly," he replied. "However, I have extensive training in medicine." He watched Siegfried in silence for a few moments. "You seem to be healing well, and none of your wounds were serious. Tomorrow, I will take you to the nearest village, about a day from here." 

Siegfried paused. "I have no way of repaying you," he admitted.

After a moment of surprise, Raphael laughed. "I had guessed as much. After all, you have nothing on you, not even a shirt on your back. Those Easterners certainly know how to bear grudges," he noted with amusement. "I did not help you for repayment."

"I am in your debt," Siegfried insisted. "What were you searching for? I know this area fairly well…" Well, he had known this area, once, when he had been a knight under his lord…

The amusement vanished from Raphael's expression, replaced by calculation and tinge of that fervent passion. "Nightmare," he finally bit out. "I am searching for the trail of the Azure Knight."

A chill spread through Siegfried, making his stomach turn suddenly and almost reject the small bit of bread he'd consumed. For a moment, all he could see was blood and death, the many massacre scenes of his own creation overlaying one another.

"Nightmare," he hissed, "Nightmare is gone."

Raphael nodded, something like disappointment and tinge of irritation in his features. "Yes, I know. Four years ago, the Azure Knight was last seen here. That is why I came…"

Siegfried shook his head sharply, cutting the other man off. "Do not seek Nightmare. It will only bring you pain."

Almost instantly, Raphael's expression turned cold. "That is not for you to decide, I think," he bit out. "Once you are done, rest. You will have far to travel tomorrow."

- 

-

True to his word, Raphael accompanied Siegfried to the nearest settlement, a tiny village that was definitely worse for wear from the bloodshed that had plagued the area. Even four years on, every villager seemed afraid of their shadow, constantly expecting an attack from thieves, soldiers or demons.

Four years. The idea still seemed strange to Siegfried. To him, barely moments had passed between his final fight with the Soul Calibur and waking up in Ostrheinsburg again. It was because of the Void, he knew. Time had no meaning there.

Even before that gap, Siegfried had trouble accounting for the passage of time. After he had taken Soul Edge, now seven (seven!) years ago, things seemed to blur. Some memories were clear (the slaughters, the battles, sometimes a certain face or image), but for the most part it felt like he had passed through three years in a daze.

Shivering a little, he pulled a blanket, kindly provided by one of the villagers, closer around himself. It had taken a day and half to travel from Ostrheinsburg, slowed down as they were by Siegfried's injuries. Although Raphael insisted they were not serious, the knight felt a sort of bone-deep exhaustion that made any action seem like a feat. Still angry, the Frenchman had left as soon as the villagers assured him they would allow Siegfried to stay the night.

Outside the shed he was spending the night in, the moon had risen, casting long, thin strips of light across the packed dirt floor. Tomorrow… tomorrow he would leave. But where would he go? Home?

_Mother… _

He was so tired. Letting out a sigh that misted through the cold air, Siegfried closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. 

When the thin crescent moon had risen almost directly overhead, a single crow circled above the village. After a single pass, it landed on the ground in from of the shed. Hopping awkwardly, the bird made its way between the doors and fluttered toward the sleeping figure.

As the crow settled near Siegfried, the shard of metal clutched in its beak glowed a faint, sinister red. 

The knight frowned in his sleep, shifting restlessly. His right hand clutched at the blanket, the arm shifting free. Moving closer, the crow held the fragment to the bare skin, causing the glow to intensify. Slowly, the metal seemed to melt, reaching toward the young man and melding onto his arm. The skin around the fragment began to shift, becoming darker and rougher.

Its mission complete, the crow hopped away and cawed. Suddenly, the knight's eyes snapped open. However, they were no longer gray-green, but a glowing amber.

Sitting up slowly, he met the crow' equally red gaze. A smirk spread across his face, with far too many teeth. 

"I need… more souls," the Azure Knight growled deeply. The black bird cawed and fluttered onto his shoulder. Rising to his feet, the knight said, "Yes. Let it begin."

-

- 

AN: Well, I'd forgotten about this account, but I'm totally restarting and rewriting this story. It's now an AU-ish Soul Calibur 2. We start today with Siegfried and his return from the Void, there Xianghua and Kilik banished Nightmare, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Now that he's back, the Soul Edge will reactivate the shards through him, which will get the heroes moving.

In the middle of this chapter, between the second and third scenes, Zasalamel contacts Tira and has her use her crow/raven bring shards to Nightmare, but since neither of them appeared in SC2, they're going to remain behind the scenes. Other characters who will not appear are Link, Spawn, Heihachi, Necrid and Yoshimitsu… I think. 

I know that it was only three years between Soul Edge and Soul Calibur (1), but I figure Siegfried might have been looking for Soul Edge for a while before the game, and it works out better that way.

Next chapter:  
What does one do after saving the world? Being a hero isn't always glory. The memory of a battle and an evil separate them from the world and bind them to each other… but memory can fail as well. Xianghua, Kilik and Maxi reunited.


	2. Stage 2 Reawakening Destiny

Opening note: I like to pronounce Xianghua's name as Shahn-fah (both "ah" like "far"). Also possible, but harder to do, is Si-ah-n-hah. Shanfa, Shanfa… It's actually a pretty cute name.

-

-

Soul Calibur II: Renaissance   
_Once again, they take up their swords…_  
_by distant stars_

Stage 2: Reawakening Destiny

Xiwei, positioned near the west border of the Ming Empire, was a vital stronghold for maintaining the empire's western territories. Or… it had been anyway. Now, it was a ruin, bathed in blood.

Looking around one more, Xianghua murmured a short prayer for the souls of the citizens before allowing herself to give into cold fury. How could the emperor have been so foolish? What could have possibly convinced him to not only dispatch his entire army against his own citadel, but to order the execution of every citizen as well?

She had once been one of the emperor's most loyal, but being stripped of her rank and reassigned to a menial position – all for failing to bring back a mystical, known-only-through-rumor sword – had given her an edge of cynicism.

_The Hero's Sword indeed_, she thought with uncharacteristic viciousness.

Whatever the emperor thought, that cursed sword was gone. It was gone. She and Kilik had destroyed it, made it disappear into the Void.

_And this place was destroyed for nothing_, she realized bitterly. _If I had told the emperor the truth, instead of hiding it, would he still have ordered an attack on Xiwei? Is it… my fault?_

Xianghua shook her head sharply. _No! I can't think like that! The emperor wouldn't have believed me. He did this all on just a rumor. He never even knew the sword was real for sure. He wouldn't have believed me…_

_I should have been able to do something._

Hearing heavy, pondering footsteps behind her, Xianghua started from her thoughts and spun around. A man approached her slowly, looking around the ruins without much interest. He looked vaguely familiar, Japanese, unkempt.

Scratching at his stubble, the samurai finally faced the Chinese swordswoman. "Quite a mess, this," he drawled. "Finally picked up rumors of Soul Edge again after four years, then the army comes charging in. Seems like it's a dead end. Hmph. And after I came all this way…" 

Xianghua frowned. She knew his type. So many people thought the Soul Edge was something good, or even just a weapon to be wielded. They had no idea…

"It's gone," she replied sharply. "That cursed sword is gone."

The man smirked lazily and casually moved one hand to his sword's hilt. "Really? I'd say you're wrong there, girl…"

Bristling, Xianghua took a threatening step toward him. It probably wasn't very impressive, since he easily towered over her petite frame, but her glare was molten as she gripped her unnamed sword.

"What do you mean by that?" Xianghua demanded.

As he drew his katana with an almost musical "shiing", the samurai settled into a deep stance. "I'll tell you, if you give me a good fight, girl. Something to make this trip worthwhile… Are you willing to face me, Mitsurugi Heishiro?"

Drawing her blade as well, Xianghua matched him smirk for smirk. "My name is Chai Xianghua, one of the emperor's elite! I'll give you a fight you won't forget!" But beneath the arrogant expression, her determination was like steel. Yes, she remembered him now, the Demon Mitsurugi, the One-man Army. Four years ago, she had seen him briefly, in the middle of a battle with another warrior.

But what worried her more was his claim. What did he mean?

Well, she'd win and pound it out of him if necessary.

Not one for patience, Xianghua made the first move, darting forward with a quick thrust. Mitsurugi parried easily and, giving her another smirk, retaliated with a slash. As she dodged, he followed up with a series of lightning strikes. Xianghua blocked and dodged gracefully, but what had once been an effortless dance now seemed to take all her concentration. Why hadn't she trained more? She should have been prepared…

As the samurai returned to his basic stance, Xianghua studied her opponent. He was strong and surprisingly fast, but she was still faster. Stepping closer, she swung her jian in a vertical slash first on one side then the other, following up with a kick.

Slash, slash, stab, parry, dodge, slash, kick. The two warriors traded blows quickly, neither missing a beat. Their skills seemed matched, or maybe neither was desperate enough to take a serious risk. After almost twenty minutes, both drew back and studied each other again.

"You're pretty good after all," Mitsurugi said casually, re-sheathing his katana. Xianghua noted with a surge of pride that he was out of breath and sweating heavily despite his calm demeanor. Of course, she herself was almost gasping for air and definitely the worse off from their fight. Damn men and their superior stamina…

"Thank you," she said. Courtesy had been taught to her from an early age. "You're very skilled too. I guess the rumors are true; you really are the Great Swordsman."

Mitsurugi brightened visibly, though even the proud smirk couldn't dispel the harsh lines of his face. "So you've heard of me! Brave of you to face me, girl!" 

Seeing an opening, Xianghua put on her most charming smile, the one that worked especially well on all the pompous officials in the court. "You're a legend! As a warrior, I had to test my skills against you! It's a true honor."

The samurai preened and nodded seriously, showing his understanding of a warrior's spirit and drive. Stepping closer and putting on a more serious and concerned face, Xianghua continued, "But also… I have to know. What did you mean about the Soul Edge? Was it really here?" 

A slight quirk of the eyebrows showed that Mitsurugi noticed the change in topic. He was a shrewd warrior and quite a tactical mind, Xianghua had heard. But he seemed amiable enough to give her the answers she needed.

Shrugging, he said, "No, it wasn't. I got here before the army, and I'm sure the sword was never in the castle. But, I helped this guy and he gave me something very interesting…" Trailing off, Mitsurugi dug through a pouch as his waist. As Xianghua watched, he pulled out something small and tossed it to her easily. "It's not good to me, so you can have it. Payment for a good fight, you could say."

Catching the object, Xianghua turned it over in her hand. Mitsurugi said something in farewell and began to walk away, but she barely registered his departure.

In her hand was a small metal fragment, pulsing with a corrupt red light.

-

-

As she looked out across the cold mountain river and the cave temple above it, Xianghua felt calm for the first time in almost two weeks. Taking a deep breath, she thought over everything that had happened after her ill-fated mission to Xiwei.

After first receiving the shard, she'd almost broken into tears. It wasn't over. It wasn't gone. The cursed sword still existed. The shard couldn't be anything else. Even without Kilik's abilities, she recognized the evil aura. 

She had to destroy it.

But no matter how she tried, Xianghua couldn't even make a scratch in the not-metal. No smithy could melt it down. No amount of force could crush it. All the craftsmen had scratched their heads in confusion, wondering what this substance could possibly be.

Again, the crushing despair had built up. She had failed.

However, Xianghua was strong. Steeling herself, she refused to give up. There had to be a way. True, they hadn't destroyed Soul Edge before, only cast it into the collapsing Void with Soul Calibur…

Soul Calibur… Krita-Yuga…

_The pure power sang to her without words, light and melodious but deep in her bones, in her blood, in her soul. It was in her heart, holding her hand, whispering a promise of a brighter future. She could do anything, as long as it was with her. She would never be alone, she would never falter. Her soul sang in perfect resonance…_

The holy sword was gone, and thinking of the loss of her mother's treasured heirloom brought another wave of sadness, but Xianghua had found a solution. She needed a holy weapon and a holy power to purify the Soul Edge shard. 

The problem was, she knew only one person who held either. Kilik. Who knew where the warrior was now? The only lead she had was the place Kilik had described to her, the holy Proving Grounds, where he had trained to control the evil energy in his body.

And so she had set out across the Himalayas and into India, searching for a lost temple.

Now, somehow, she had found it, and even just being near the sacred place seemed to wash away her worries and fatigue. Here, she was certain, she would find a way.

Descending into the valley, Xianghua took in the beautiful landscape with a feeling of wonder. It felt almost like another world. The majestic Hindu temple had been constructed in a cave, and smaller grottos formed the snake-like shape out of the river. A little farther in, she could see a small hut on the hill, like a hermit's retreat. 

That was where Xianghua headed. She was surprised to find the small building empty, but it looked lived in, if bare, and the swordswoman reasoned that the occupant (occupants?) would be out training or meditating or even hunting for food. Well, she'd just wait here for them. It felt so nice, in this calm and tranquil place. 

Without realizing, she must have dozed off because the next thing she knew was an achingly familiar voice calling her name. Sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes, she peered at the swiftly approaching figure. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat as the man's features drew into focus.

"Kilik!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and running toward him. Not allowing herself to think, lest she think better of it, Xianghua wrapped her arms around him and held tight. _He's been working out, that's for sure_, some corner of her mind noted.

After a moment of hesitation, Kilik returned her hug carefully. She must be confusing him, Xianghua realized. He was so… isolated, after all. Pulling away, she smiled brightly and regarded him through suddenly misty eyes.

"It's been so long. You've grown!" she blurted out. He had always been taller than her, but now he was almost to Mitsurugi's height, broader in the shoulders as well. _Heh. Sudden, last growth spurt_, she thought.

Kilik seemed startled and she could see him mentally comparing their heights. Holding Xianghua at arms' length, he looked at her closely. She was much the same, the swordswoman knew, just a little less baby fat, still the same tiny girl.

"… It's good to see you," he finally said. Then, his eyes darkened with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Xianghua assured him. She hesitated, not wanting to tell him the truth about her visit. She hadn't actually expected to find him here, just some help… What right did she have to disturb his peace? He seemed so much calmer now, less haunted and weighed down. Telling him about the shard would just ruin everything. She could and would deal this herself…

But just as she put on a smile and prepared to lie, a new voice broke in. "So, it's reviving," someone said slowly from behind Kilik.

Drawing away from her, Kilik half-turned to regard the speaker. Xianghua stared at the old man, whom she'd completely missed in her joy at the reunion. For a moment, her mind seemed to freeze. Then she gasped, pointing at him in surprise.

"Hey! You're the old man who gave me my jian!" she exclaimed.

"Edgemaster? What do you mean?" Kilik asked, almost at the same time.

The old man chuckled, clasping his hands behind his back. "Ohoho! So good of you to remember, young lady. I must say, you've matured into a beautiful woman…" Meeting Xianghua's flabbergast and disbelieving stare, he laughed again. Then, his expression turned serious as he turned back to his student.

"The remains of the cursed blade Soul Edge have become active again," Edgemaster explained. Holding out a hand, he continued, "I believe the young lady here has one of the fragments. If you would please…"

Frowning uncomfortably, Xianghua slowly pulled out the shard and let it fall into his outstretched hand. Beside them, Kilik drew a harsh breath. As Edgemaster turned the not-metal over in his hand, it pulsed faintly, making all three of them frown.

"It's… active?" Kilik repeated. His voice was flat and almost emotionless, and, when Xianghua glanced at him, his expression was oddly empty. _I'm sorry_, she thought desperately.

Edgemaster nodded distractedly. "This is a piece of the main body of Soul Edge. Recently, I felt something… a stirring. For some reason, these fragments have come alive. They lack even a fraction of the true Soul Edge's power, but they can still corrupt over time… and I fear what their awakening may herald."

"I… I couldn't destroy it," Xianghua admitted after several long minutes of silence. "I tried everything, but I couldn't. Is there…"

"A way to destroy it?" Edgemaster finished for her, looking up at them both. "Yes, certainly. With a ritual of purification, it will become just a dead shell or even disintegrate. Kilik," the old man turned to his student, making him start a little. "It's time to put your training to good use. You can use the fragments of the Dvapara-Yuga to purify the shard."

Drawing himself up, Kilik nodded. "I will finish this," he assured.

-

- 

Xianghua sulked as she made her way through a crowded street market, slipping between people with the ease of a trained fighter. The port city she had made her way to was a merchant's paradise and a crossroads for several important shipping roots. Surely, they would find a lead on the Soul Edge fragments here.

And there was the problem. _They_.

No matter how much she tried to convince him to turn back, Kilik insisted that he was just as, if not more so, responsible for Soul Edge as Xianghua. "You can't win this with strength alone," he insisted. Fine. So she admitted that she couldn't destroy the fragments. But why did Kilik need to come? She could collect the not-metal pieces and bring them to him to purify.

Of course, Kilik had just given her a calm, steady look and repeated that it was his duty.

Tempers, or at least her temper, had been strained by the time they reached the ocean. So, in an effort to both be productive and keep whatever peace she could with Kilik, Xianghua had suggested they split up. She would ask around for information and leads, while Kilik would get them passage west.

She had some half-concocted scheme of keeping the detail from him, if they proved too gruesome… but that was probably never going to work out.

Sighing one last time, Xianghua settled to her job. She'd gotten somewhat good at this four years ago. Out of their trio, she had always managed to get the best leads… 

(The real reason she didn't want Kilik to come was even more selfish than Xianghua wanted to admit. It wasn't just for his own well-being. It was also because she didn't want their duo, that had once been a trio, shrink by one more. What if, in four more years, she would be traveling on a new quest, alone?)

There were rumors. Horrible, disturbing rumors.

"A monster! To the west, they say it's a giant eye that can see everything you do before you do it…"

"Massacres in the night, in Europe… Come morning, entire villages slaughtered, every man, woman and child. All dead, like their souls've been devoured…"

"An immortal pirate with a living sword! It's not safe in these waters…"

"Half the army wiped out by a giant. He was wielding a giant axe and he had a giant beating heart on his chest… on it! Outside!"

No word of a knight in dark blue armor, with a giant sword and a claw instead of his right hand, but it was bad enough. She couldn't begin to guess what some of it meant, but one persistent whisper made her shiver. A giant. Astaroth. A frightened, wide-eyed man in a ragged uniform had told her that one, when she cornered him and plied him with drink. He had seen it, he claimed. He was running as far away as he could.

"And then it made this blue light rise out of the bodies! It was like their souls were being taken out!" he whispered urgently to her, his eyes mad with terror.

Astaroth was harvesting souls again. Why? To revive Soul Edge completely? How would he do that, through the fragments or by opening a gate to the Void? And just what was Astaroth? There was so much she didn't know.

Thanking the man and offering the best reassurance she could, Xianghua headed for the docks. She needed to find Kilik and confirm their destination. They had been right; their goal was in Europe. Now all they needed was a ship.

It wasn't hard to track down Kilik – just ask for the man in the long red coat, carrying a staff. She could see his crimson cloth from quite a ways off anyway; he seemed to speaking to someone near one of the ships.

"Kilik!" she called, running toward him and waving.

As she approached, the man he was speaking to shook his head. "It's just not safe," he insisted. "If you're not worried about your own life, think of your sister. Sailing now through those straits is like inviting death."

Xianghua ignored the man's misconception of their relationship. It wasn't like she knew what to tell him, and it was easier this way. Next to her, Kilik started a little, his expression unreadable.

"The Dread Pirate, then?" she asked, thinking of the rumors she'd heard. Actually, a run-in with this pirate might be in her and Kilik's interests, since it seemed like he might have at least a shard of the Soul Edge. However, convincing this man that they could stand their own would be far too difficult. Instead, Xianghua took a different approach.

"An immortal pirate? Do you believe all rumors?" she asked almost mockingly, shrugging one slim shoulder. "Does this pirate also have a beating heart on his chest? Or does he have a claw? You can't truly believe this nonsense. Four years ago, everyone in Europe was talking about a demon knight. And yet, we saw nothing when we were there."

The man shook his head. "I'm not willing to risk my ship and crew like that. Immortal or not, something is out there. There are many wanted men, and too many ships have vanished out there recently." 

Xianghua started to protest but the captain shook his head. Waving to one of his men, he called, "Liam, explain to these two that we're not taking jobs to the west. I need to confirm the shipment."

As the captain walked away, ignoring her protests, the swordswoman fumed. Sighing, Kilik laid a calming hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

Just as they prepared to walk away, another voice hailed them. It was the crewman the captain had called over, Liam. Xianghua had only spared him a glance, noting the missing shirt, the long blonde hair and the dark tan, but now that she turned to regard him fully, he seemed oddly familiar. 

"Hey, I couldn't help overhearing… That rumor you mentioned, about the giant," he began, "where did you hear it? How recent is it?"

"What's it to you?" Xianghua asked, still feeling angry about the captain's attitude.

The sailor looked unsure for a moment. "Just tell me!" he demanded instead.

"Forget it! You're probably just another superstitious coward, right? You lot aren't men! You're all rats!" Xianghua exclaimed heatedly. She was almost surprised that Kilik hadn't tried to stop her or calm her down, like he usually would. For some reason, his attention was firmly fixed on the sailor. 

The man scowled angrily, and Xianghua started a little at the familiar way his eyebrows drew together. "Yeah, right! As if I'd ever run from that bastard Astaroth! Now tell me-"

"Maxi?" Kilik cut in, voicing Xianghua's sudden, impossible thought.

The man froze, his mouth quirked open in surprise and a tint of almost comical horror. "W-what? No, of course not! I mean, who could possibly mistake me for that dashing master of the southern seas? That's just preposterous! H-hahaha…"

Standing tall, with his fists on his hips, the man laughed loudly, though his sudden nervousness was clear. Xianghua's mind seemed to have gone completely blank. That stupid laugh, that stupid pose, that overgrown ego, those stupid eyebrows, even that stupid single strand of hair pretending to be bangs – it was all Maxi.

… He didn't recognize them.

She glanced quickly toward Kilik, trying to catch his eye. Did he understand this? What should they do? But he was staring fixedly at the sailor with an unreadable expression. 

Looking back, Xianghua ventured, "Do you… recognize us?" 

Maxi's laugh cut off suddenly as he looked at them closely. "No…" he drew out, then frowned. "Wait, don't tell me I… er, terribly sorry about that! It was nothing personal! Tell you what, I'll pay you back, with interest! Just-"

"It's not that!" Xianghua protested, catching on. He thought he'd robbed them? Before she could say anything else, to find how and what and why, Kilik laid a heavy hand on her shoulder. Slowly, he shook his head. 'Not now,' he seemed to say.

"If… we tell you what we know, will you secure us passage west?" he asked slowly instead.

It was Maxi. There was only one answer he could give.

-

-

After Xianghua explained what she had learned, she and Kilik managed to get a short version of his story out of Maxi, in exchange for giving an edited version of theirs. It was as they remembered, except that they themselves had somehow been cut out completely. Relief warred with disappointment and confusion, and the trio split after Maxi instructed them to meet him next morning on the docks.

_He remembers Astaroth, and the death of his crew. He remembers going to Ostrheinsburg and fighting, but not how he survived. He __**doesn't remember us**_

It wasn't fair, Xianghua thought gloomily as she and Kilik made their way through the already bustling port. When arrived at the meeting spot, her heart leapt in her chest. 

Maxi had washed out the dye or whatever he had been using, as well as getting a cut, so his hair was black and short again. His white vest and pants outfit was almost exactly the same as four years ago, and she could see nunchaku held in place on his belt.

"Yo!" he greeted them cheerfully. "Ready to get on our way? It's a fine morning for sailing."

"You have a ship?" she asked skeptically. Her only answer was a smirk.

With the two trailing behind him, Maxi strode confidently up to the ship Kilik had tried to hire the day before. Making his way to the captain, the pirate stopped and folded his arms.

"Liam?" the captain asked, staring in surprise. Then, as he took in the change in appearance, understanding seemed to dawn, and he took a step back. "Y-you?!"

"Not exactly," Maxi answered. "Tell everyone to prepare for departure. We're heading west."

And to Xianghua's surprise, the man did just that, after only a minimal amount of intimidation and threatening. Stepping up to Maxi, she admitted, "I'm impressed. I hadn't realized you were so… infamous."

Once again, her only answer was a smirk.

- 

-

AN: Ah. Done. (10/29/2007) Dang, this chapter was kinda sucky. Rawr. I don't have a clear idea of how either Mitsurugi or Xianghua fight and Maxi's just… um, not-existent in my mind. I pretty much made up personalities for… eh, everybody? Yeah. OOC all the way.

This chapter introduces some pretty central protagonists. I always thought these three had a lot of potential, even though I haven't played SC1, but they seemed to sort of fade into the background in SC2 and even 3. They'll be appearing quite a bit, in four chapters out of ten (planned), though they won't be the ones dealing with Nightmare/Soul Edge when it returns. Mitsurugi will also be back, though in a less pivotal role. Mind you, I'll be giving all (or most) of the characters some spotlight.

Sadly, it'll be a bit before Siegfried's back… (is sad)

Anyway, I found almost everyone's heights, a point which has been bothering me for a while. The second number, after the name, is their age during SCII/III.  
(4'8) Talim (15)   
(5'0) Xianghua (20)  
(5'3) Tira (17)  
(5'4) Mina (23)   
(5'5) Cassandra (21), Li Long (31)  
(5'6) Sophitia (25), Kilik (23), Siegfried (23), Hwang (32), Sestuka (24)  
(5'7) Mitsurugi (29), Taki (29)  
(5'8) Maxi (28)  
(5'9) Olcadan, Rock (42), Yunsung (18)  
(5'10) Cervantes (48), Ivy (32), Raphael (32)  
(5'11) Lizardman (36), Zasalamel  
(6'0) Voldo (50)  
(6'4) Astaroth

Ivy is very tall (though maybe it's the high heels?) and the same age as Raphael. Yunsung is another surprise, matching the "giant" Rock in height. Note how many characters are in 5-and-a-half range. (Li Long is the short Chinese dude. XD)

It's almost amusing to note the random similarities between Kilik and Siegfried. They're both 5'6", 23, brooding and insomniac (Kilik's profile on Wiki), somewhat tainted by evil energy, on a quest of redemption, and have a scar. I need to write a fic about their roles being reversed. Yeah, Kilik will be training at a temple where the Soul Edge is sealed (note, Edgemaster is speculated as a previous wielder), but he'll somehow get possessed by it and go eevul. Meanwhile, Siegfried will be on a quest of redemption for that whole thing with his father… Bonus points if I can work in Siegfried as a monk (gag?) and Xianghua's soap-opera family history.


End file.
